Memoir Of A LilyFlower
by APEY
Summary: This is me, Lily Cassandra Potter, in all my glory. Let me take you through my life. (An autobiography of Lily) Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related belong to J.K. Rowling not to APEY.
1. Introduction

Intro  
  
This is a memoir of my life. The reason why I'm writing it now, when I am twenty-five, instead of when I am seventy-five, is simple. I don't know if I will live to see seventy-five. I don't even know if I will live to see twenty-six.  
  
Every second that I am alive, I am in danger. But, I suppose that it has always been that way. Being who I am and living the life that I have lived. Although it is only in the recent events that I have fully realized the danger that I have lived through and will continue to live through until my time on this earth has ended.  
  
Maybe I should explain it in further detail. But to do that, I must go back to the beginning. So I will go back. Back through the memories. Back to the very beginning of my existence. 


	2. Baby Me

I  
  
I suppose that it all started when I born on July 12 in the year of 1955. My parents, Karen and Paul Evans, named me Lily Cassandra Evans. It seemed that my parents liked flowers and old names as my older sister is Petunia Rhea. Although personally, I think I got the better end of the name deal.  
  
My childhood, up to when I was five, consisted of playing sports, like cricket and football, with the neighborhood kids. I also played dolls, house and dress-up with my closer friends. Petunia would play with my friends and me when she felt that she could tolerate me.  
  
My parents always told me that Petunia and I use to get along great when we were younger. But when Petunia started to go to school, we didn't get along all that well. My mom attuned it to the fact that Petunia wanted to move on and didn't want me to drag her back and I didn't want her to move on without me. My dad just said that kids would be kids and we would grow out of it when we were older. I believed him.  
  
When I was six, I started grammar school. I loved it there. The teachers were nice and the other students were really friendly. I made a lot of close friends but still, like everyone, there were some people who just did not like me. But no one really tried to hurt me. Although when someone did try, something would happen. Usually, the person who was being mean tripped or their hair would change color overnight. I suppose that's what started the rumors. It started slowly when I was in my third year of grammar school. It started as one person who called me a witch. Said I was evil and they wanted nothing to do with me. Soon it was practically the whole school.  
  
It was then that I realized that Petunia did not just find me annoying, she seemed to hate me. She called me freak and told me that I was ruining her life. Why couldn't I just stop being such a freak? But I couldn't stop. I didn't know how to. I didn't even know how I was doing these things in the first place.  
  
Mom and Dad seemed to believe me, but I think that they still thought I could stop it. When Petunia would yell at me, Mom or Dad would tell her to stop. But if Petunia's hair turned green or if her bed suddenly filled with frogs, I would get an hour long lecture about how Petunia was my sister and I should treat her with love and respect.  
  
But everything changed the day that I turned 11. 


	3. Birthday Surprises

II  
  
My 11th birthday party was small. No one wanted to come who wasn't family. And Petunia probably wouldn't have come if Mom and Dad didn't make her. But although my party only consisted of four people including me, it was one of the happiest days in my life.  
  
I suppose that the day started off normally enough. I woke up early, which I only do on my birthday and Christmas morning. I got dressed and went downstairs to find that I was the only one awake. I waited for about five minutes and since no one came downstairs I decided to wake them up. Well, I would wake up my parents. If I tried to wake Petunia up she'd scream bloody murder.  
  
I ran upstairs and jumped on my parents' bed, successfully waking them up. Well, somewhat waking them up. Mom grabbed me and pulled me under the covers with her.  
  
"It's too early to get up," she whispered pulling me close.  
  
Dad just laughed and started to get out of bed and ready for the day. He had made sure to have today off because it was important to him that the family be together for as many birthdays as possible. Although since Petunia started at Madam Crane's Finishing School For Young Ladies, we haven't been together for either her or mom's birthdays. And next year, I would start at Madam Crane's which meant that I wouldn't be with Mom on her birthday. But for now, we were together. And I, for one, was not going to waste a moment of it.  
  
I jumped right up and pulled mom out from under the covers. I dragged her towards the closet. "You have to get ready now Mom," I hurried her. "We can't waste a moment. Today is too important. We can't waste anytime!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Mom laughed. She pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Go downstairs Lily-flower. We'll be down in a moment." She then, gently, pushed me out the door. I hesitated and Mom told me that if I wanted to stay upstairs, I should wake up Petunia. I made a face and ran downstairs to wait for Mom and Dad.  
  
I didn't have to wait long before Dad came downstairs followed closely by Mom. Mom gave me a birthday hug while Dad started on the traditional birthday breakfast. When Dad was almost done making breakfast, Mom went upstairs to wake up Petunia. They both came downstairs as Dad was starting to serve breakfast.  
  
Petunia grumbled about how she could be visiting Marge or Victoria but instead was here. Mom and Dad silenced her with "the look". "The look" is the look that all parents master. It tells you that if you don't stop what you're doing right now, you are going to be grounded until you're 80.  
  
We were finishing breakfast when something very curious happened. An owl flew through the kitchen window. Thankfully the window was open so the owl didn't get hurt. The owl flew over to me and dropped a letter on my lap.  
  
That set Petunia off again. "Get that freak bird out of here you FREAK!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Petunia, dear," Mom said trying to calm her down. "Lily did not make this bird appear."  
  
Mom's try didn't work. Petunia kept rattling on about how freak birds are attracted to freak people. Mom kept on trying to calm her down or get her out of the room and Dad was busy trying to help her. The owl was perched on the back of my chair and I was looking at the letter that the owl had dropped on my lap.  
  
The letter was addressed:  
_Lily Cassandra Evans  
__2nd Bedroom to the right  
__79 Charlotte Drive, Little Winging_  
  
Everything was written in emerald green ink. I cracked open the seal on the back of the envelope and noticed that there were two sheets of paper inside. The first sheet read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Mugwump, National Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Alexander Coils  
Deputy Headmaster_

This was it! This had to explain why all that weird stuff would happen without me being able to control it. And if this place taught that kind of stuff, then they could also help me control it so that it wouldn't get me in trouble anymore. I had to show my parents.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" I shouted to get their attention. "You have to see this! Can I go? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
"Hold on there Lily-flower," Dad said putting one hand on my shoulder and taking the letter with the other hand. "Now let's see what this is." He read the letter out loud so that everyone could hear it.  
  
"Hah!" yelled Petunia victoriously. "I knew that she was a freak. If she wasn't that freak school wouldn't have wanted her."  
  
Mom, who was tired of dealing with Petunia, told her to go upstairs to her room and not come out until Mom or Dad went up to get her. Looking at me she said, "Lily-flower, your father and I are going to have to discuss this for a little while. Go into the living room and listen to the radio or read a book while we talk okay?"  
  
I didn't want to wait for an answer but I did as I was told anyway. It only took them ten minutes to decide to let me go. It was then that we wondered what they meant by 'We await your owl'. But that mystery was solve soon enough as the owl that had delivered my letter was still there and looked as if he was waiting for something.  
  
"Maybe the owl is waiting for our response?" I asked not quite sure if that was it.  
  
But Mom and Dad seemed to think that that was good enough so Mom got out a sheet of paper and a pen to write a response. Dad and I looked at the school list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
First Grade Spells by Anabelle Lewis A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling Schoolyard Transfiguration (Grade One) by 900 Magical Plants by Phyllida Spore Liquid Magic by Lee Quid Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
Parents should note that first years are not to bring their own broomsticks._

Dad told Mom to ask in the letter how we are to get all of these school items. Mom included it and then sent the letter off.  
  
The rest of the day was, somewhat, normal. Petunia was up in her room for most of the day because she kept on yelling at me when she wasn't and she also refused to apologize.  
Petunia gave me a new journal (which I'm pretty sure my parents picked out) so that I could record my school memories. My parents gave me a silver comb, brush and mirror set for my hair.  
  
My hair is one of two parts of my body that I absolutely love. It is a rich red color. Not the orangey red or brownish reds that some are but it was a true red. I also love my eyes. My eyes are a deep green. Some might call it an emerald green but I've always thought of it as tree green. That's because my eyes change hues depending on my mood. So sometimes it's emerald or forest or moss or whatever hue of green you can think of. But it is my hair and my eyes that set me apart from everyone else and that is why I love them.  
  
That night, I went to bed and dreamt about what it would be like to go to a school of magic. 


End file.
